Sheet metal panels are commonly used as components of commercial roofing structures. An assembly of sheet metal panels is fastened together to form a generally flat cover over a roof substrate which may comprise a framework of wood or metal joints, a plywood surface supported on an underlying framework of joints, poured concrete, or the like. Various types of joints are used to fasten the panels into a strong and water tight cover assembly. Standing seam joints comprise a folded connection between adjacent panels which extend vertically upward from the panels along the length of the joint. A novel standing seam joint structure and a lap joint having a primarily horizontal configuration across the joint panels are the subjects of other patent applications, mentioned herein before.
A ridge cap covering the adjacent edges of roof panels has been well known in the prior art. Typically, the ridge cap was attached to flat strips of metal which in turn were attached to battens which extended longitudinally along the edges of adjacent roof panels. The flat strips of metal overlied the metal sheets covering the roof decking. Air from beneath the roof was vented by providing spaced openings along the length of the battens to vent the space between the adjacent roof panels under the ridge cap. The provision for venting was very important because warm air, for example, up to approximately 180.degree. Fahrenheit, accumulated under the ridge cap during the day and then cooled to about 25.degree. Fahrenheit at night. Without venting, water condensation caused by the temperature variations accumulated in the space under the ridge cap and eventually caused damage to the roof structure. To overcome this problem, it was known in the prior art to cut a plurality of spaced openings along the battens. This enabled the air and water vapor, which accumulated under the ridge cap to escape.
A significant problem resulting from this design was the invasion of insects, such as bees, into the space below the ridge cap and ultimately throughout the building covered by the roof. Screens were sometimes used to prevent insect infestation.
Another disadvantage of the prior design was the unsightly appearance of the holes in the battens extending along the ridge of the roof. This required special care to conceal.
A still further disadvantage of the prior design was the additional construction time required to cut the vent spaces in the battens during the on site construction.
The prior art has been unable to provide a vent ridge assembly which enables air and vapor condensation to escape from beneath a roof while preventing the invasion of insects, eliminating unsightly building appearance and reducing the cost of construction.